


Fast and very Furious

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kissing, Assistant manager Leslie Jones, F/M, Fast Food, Kylo has acne, Manager Hux, Minor Violence, Young Adults, crack maybe, this is nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: "Welcome to Wendy's, may I take your  fucking order?"





	1. Chapter 1

He was forced to get a job. Going to college wasn't good enough for good ol' dad.

He hated that man so much. He considered killing him in his sleep on more than one occasion.

 

"Heeeey! Pizza face! Pay attention!" The woman in front of him snapped. 

 

Kylo's left eyed twitched slightly, trying to restrain himself from giving her a dirty look. He needed to just get this job. He hadn't gotten alot of responses from other places he submitted applications to and he was honestly just _fed up_. "Please don't yell at me...it stresses me out.."

 

The manger sneered at him. "Yeah...don't want you gettin' anymore bumps, carter face."

 

Kylo inhaled through his nose so deeply it burned, his jaw tightened. The assistant manager's smirk grew ever more prominent. She leaned back against her chair, picking up his resume again to look over it. 

 

"You'll have kitchen duty..." Her eyes zoomed up from the paper to his hair, her eyes narrowed. "You'll have to wear a hair net."

 

Kylo's fists hit the table, the sound startling thoses nearby and he got many weird looks. If looks could kill this manager would be super dead.

 

" I'm _not_ wearing a hair net." He might have to work in a fast food joint but he still had his dignity. "I will not." He hissed.

 

The lady started to laugh. "You think you have a choice!? You're lucky--"

 

Kylo shot up from his seat, the chair falling to the floor with a loud clatter. Again, everyone was looking. He pointed a menacing finger at the perplexed manager. 

 

"YOU'RE JUST A HATER. HATING ON MY HAIR!"

 

The manager was flabbergasted and copied his movements. "I AIN'T NO HATER, YOU SNOT NOSED ENTITLED BRAT!"

 

As things got louder and more heated, the other manager came around from the back hearing the commotion.

 

Hux sighed as the two went back and forth, insults getting increasingly more inappropriate. People started to snicker and take out their phones.

 

Someone even yelled ' _WORLDSTAR!_ ' Whatever that meant...it couldn't be good for business.

 

Kylo was lucky he was cousins with a manager.


	2. Chapter 2

You yawned, tired as _fraaacck_. What a day. You're driving home when you felt the need to consume some fast msg riddled food. 

 

You arrive at a Wendy's kinda sorta in the way of home and decide to go through the drive through. It's not very busy, only one car in front of you. Soon it's your turn to pull up to the speaker thingy.

 

You're still deciding on what to get, when a grumpy voice interrupts your train of thought.

 

"Welcome to Wendy's, may I take your _fucking_ order?"

Your breath got caught in your throat. How do you respond to that??? Well, like any normal, _mature_ human. "E-excuse me..?" 

 

"Hurry up and tell me what you want."

 

You swallowed, your anger quickly raising. You didn't feel very tired anymore.

 

Kylo tapped his fingers irritably as he waited for annoying ass customer #230 to answer. He never got one.

 

"I need to talk to a manager! RIGHT NOW."

 

The assistant manger quickly left her post to see about the fuss. Kylo turned his head to look, shrugging his shoulders as you made eye contact.

 

"Hi, how can I help you?"

 

Your lips trembled as you pointed and looked at the raven haired worker, lazily folding his arms as he waited for the next person in the drive through. 

 

" _That_ guy, asked me if he could take my 'fucking' order! What kind of training do you give these people!?"

 

The assistant manger frowned, nodding her head in understanding. "Yeah, he's a douche."

 

Kylo glared in her direction.

 

Hux wasn't here this evening.

 

"I wanted him in the kitchen, buuuut...he has the hook up...if you know what I mean.." She said with a lazy expression. "I'll make sure to report him to the manger....better yet! I'll give you his cell phone number!"

 

She really wanted to get him fired.

 

And it hasn't even been a week yet.

 

Kylo's eyes widen slightly as his supervisor scribbled said number on the back of an old receipt. He practically gladed over with those long legs of his. He totally yonked the paper from your fingers. "Stop being a bitch, Jones."

 

The supervisor opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted as you jumped on the table separating customer and cashier.

 

"GIVE ME THAT PAPER YOU PUNK BITCH!" You screamed as you landed on their side. Kylo was totally caught off guard, not reacting quick enough as you snatched it back. 

 

"Damnit!" 

 

Leslie watched quietly as you both struggled for the paper, moving out of the way as you two started to cause havoc. The other employees scrambled out of the way as well as you two continued to fight over the paper.

 

You still had it as you were backed up against the fryers. You kept the paper out of his reached as he pressed against you further. The heat frizzing your hair was the least of your worries.

 

"UGH. G-GIVE IT TO ME. I NEED THIS JOB."

 

"I NEED BETTER CUSTOMER SERVICE!"

 

Kylo growled as he continued to struggle with you. His pale skin started to get red. It was getting way too hot and his temper wasn't exactly cool either.

 

He almost yelled when you smacked a hand up his face, trying to push him away. He pushed back, he grabbed your wrists, you were pretty strong. But his resolve was stronger.

 

Then you felt it.

 

 _The slime_. A warm, slimy appendage.

 

On your fucking hand.

 

The scream shook the entire establishment.

 

"UUGGGHHHHH, YOU FUCKING-- **UNCLEAN**!!!"

 

You moved your hand back only to backhand the living shit out of the cashier's face.

 

Kylo's shock only last a millisecond before he threw you too the ground.

 

Your head clicked painfully with the titled floor. The paper was crumbled into one of the fists of your hands.

His eyes grew darker as he stared at you, calculating.

 

You continued to struggle as he held you down. As angry as you were, this was hella awkward. "What the hell is your prob--"

 

His mouth slam into yours.

 

It wasn't even remotely romantic.

 

It was sloppy and it kind of hurt.

 

If you weren't so angry, maybe his lips could have felt nice.

He withdraws, a small smirk lining his face. "How's that for customer service?"

 

"Fucking awful. Sexual harassment!"

 

"That's ungrateful--"

 

"OK, OK. I'M ADDING MISOGYNISTIC CIS WHITE MALE--"

 

The assistant manger came up, writing down notes. "Alrighty then."

 

Kylo, wide eyed, looked swiftly behind him to see the assistant manger helping to dig his grave.

 

 _Fml_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
